Our Middle
by TSLunala
Summary: Sun and Lillie take their love story farther ;0 SUNXLILLIE! 0; Rated T for some language.
1. It Starts Again

The sparks flew around them after Sun kissed Lillie. Tapu Koko was circling them in the sky, Sun held Lillie's hand up to his. Lillie looked up and say the night sky shine as a figure came closer to them.

Lunala appeared in front of them and carried them, up to the sky the perfect position to kiss. Lunala's wings closed in making Sun and Lillie's lips touch. Sun kept his eyes open as Lunala watched them. It was pretty embarrassing to have someone watch. Tapu Koko flew right next to Lunala watching them both, it made Sun chuckle. He put his head on Lillie's and stayed like that.

They arrived at a strange house that wasn't Sun's mom's house.

"Surprise!" screamed Hau and Gladion, opening their arms.

"What is this?" asked Sun as they went in the house.

There were three rooms and two bathrooms. Everything was updated and cleaned.

"Wow, how did you make this?" they both asked,

"We bought it," said Hau, "For you two," then said Gladion.

Sun blushed and said, "Us?" Hau nodded his head and pushed Sun near Lillie.

"Come on, we know," said Gladion. Sun sighed, "Sun, do it, I want to see!" Hau jumped up and down. Lillie shrugged and kissed Sun, he stepped back after it.

"I approve, so does Hau," Gladion pointed to Hau which was jumping and shaking the whole house. Gladion went outside to talk with Sun and Hau talked with Lillie inside.

"I do think you both are perfect, don't lose that relationship, and take good care of Lillie for me," Gladion put an arm around Sun,

"I will, dont you worry," Sun smiled and stood up. Hau and Lillie came out the door, Hau and Gladion nodded at each other. They gave Sun and Lillie keys,

"You do whatever you want," said Hau. Sun put a shocked face on, "I thought you were joking," he said. They both nodded their heads and walked off,

"You guys enjoy!" Gladion and Hau ran off into the city.

"Well, shall we go in?" Sun held Lillie's hand as he opened the door. They rushed upstairs looking at the rooms.

"This is amazing!" they said at the same time and looked at each other. They locked eyes for a second and Sun kissed her, Lillie returned the kiss to him.

"I never noticed you were a great kisser," said Sun smiling. Lillie blushed and pushed Sun back, "Come on, I'm not," Sun nodded no,

"Yeah you are," Lillie was embarrased and laughing she closed her eyes and kissed him. Lillie added her tongue and Sun added his to the kiss. He was steaming, "Yeah," they both laughed and went to their rooms.

"Good night, Sunny,"

"Nicknames already?"

"Yup,"

"Well, good night," Sun went into his room.

"This is home, our home," he thought to himself, going to sleep.


	2. This is our Home!

"Good morning, Sun!" Lillie touched Sun's chest to wake him up.

"Ugh, that tickles," Sun stood up making Lillie kiss him. He stepped back to his bed, "Shit, that was scary,"

"It's a morning kiss," Lillie put her arms behind her back.

"You don't have to scare me, though," Sun took off his sleep clothing and put on his normal shirt. 'Sun sure is fit,' Lillie didn't take her eyes off Sun's abs.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sun walking to Lillie.

"Nothing," Lillie moved her head forward to Sun's. "Anyways, breakfast is ready," they sprinted downstairs to the kitchen.

"This looks delicious!" Sun looked at every plate on the table, it all looked delicious.

"Thanks, Sun," Lillie's phone rang and she went to get it. A message appeared from Gladion saying "How was the first night?" she replied it was perfect. Lillie did think that the night was perfect.

"Ah, done!" Sun put his fork down on the plate hard. "Hey, Lillie, I have a surprise for you," said Sun as he put on his hat.

"Where is it?" Sun laughed and grabbed her arm gently.

"It's our first date," Lillie looked and said, "A first date?" she looked at Sun and he kissed her.

"Is this a joke, Sun?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied with a smile.

Sun pointed to Tauros which had a cart behind him. They both laughed and sat in the cart.

"Let's move Tauros," he pulled the rope behind Tauros and they rode off into the city. Sun put his arm around Lillie, "This will be the first date you will always remember," Sun held Lillie's head up to his. Sun kissed Lillie and put her head down, "Never forget," he said.

"I won't, Sun," replied Lillie sitting back in her seat.

Sun and Lillie's first date was at a new restaurant in Aether Paradise built by Gladion. He invited them to be the first there to eat.

"Hey, guys," Gladion came over wearing a tuxedo and tie, "Welcome!" Gladion smiled looked at both Sun and Lillie.

"Thanks for inviting us, Gladion," said Sun fixing his tie. Lillie smiled at Sun and Gladion,

"So what are you going to do after this date?" asked Gladion.

"The question is, what are you going to do?" Sun looked over to Gladion, he was blushing.

"I actually have a date coming up in a bit," he got up from his chair and pushed it in the table. "It's a date with Moon," he said walking off in the restaurant.

"Now that's something I would want to see," said Sun glaring at Lillie.


End file.
